It's Your Day
by CaramelldansenXLove
Summary: Yesterday may not have been her day, but today was. And nothing could stop that.*'It's Your Day' by Yiruma* -Mentions of BlackXWhite, if you squint. Told from White's perspective.-


****

I was listening to a song as I was writing this and inspiration hit me O_O

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING featured in this fic, absolutely NOTHING. Just the idea…**

* * *

_The soft melody emitting from the grand white piano filled the sunlit attic room. Only the window provided light, and there was only one. The player had obviously come from the only entrance, which was wide open, the piano not so far from it. In fact, the white instrument was the only thing in the room, other than the piles of sheet music littering around._

_The player, a girl, smiled softly. Her fingers daintily tapping away at the black and white keys. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, clipped away from her face by a silver, star-shaped pin. Soft, blue eyes peered down on the music sheet._

_Her fingers keep playing, not once stopping._

_Every note hit, not one missed._

_She smiled. Maybe those lessons paid off…_

_Her last day, might as well spend it on her beloved instrument. _

_Years…years of not playing the piano. It held memories, blissful memories. When she leaves, the girl didn't want it gone, so instead, she would keep it here. Those fun memories inside the little attic. _

_Music continues to fill the room. Never once stopping. Every key is hit, producing different sounds and tunes. Combined, so melodic that the people outside stop and faintly hear it. _

_The girl frowns. A tear escapes blue eyes. It splatters on her long, flowy, light gray dress. Today…was her last. In this town, where she lived her whole life in. _

_Her notes gets faster._

_Higher. _

_Softer._

_And then louder._

_The music stops all of a sudden, as if the girl woke up from a dream. The room is quiet, the girl silent. She leaves, not even glancing back at the piano as she closes the attic door…_

_Today wasn't her day..._

The very same girl, now two years older, faces down two deities. Her Pokemon, loyal and who she put all her faith in, stood next to her, ready to throw their lives away just to stop these legendary Pokemon from wreaking havoc.

The girl, her long, wavy brown hair in a ponytail, half-hidden behind her white cap with the pink pokeball design, stares at the two Pokemon, black and white, with her blue eyes. They were glistening, hope filling them. She was wearing her blue, torn down shorts and a white shirt, with a black vest on top. Her red bag hung across her body, black wrist bands on both arms, a watch on the left. Finally, she wore a pair black and red hiking shoes, tied neatly.

Now that the young teen thought about it, she had grew. Grew from the quiet child into one of Isshu's best trainers.

And now…she faced against her greatest opponents, who roared loudly.

Now…was her day.

Instantly, memories flooded her mind of the same song she played in her younger days. She had only played it on days when the clouds were grey or when she was uncertain of things. After all, she had first composed it on her father's deathbed, when she was asked to play the grand instrument.

The tune gave her hope, hope that she would continue on to the next day.

Hope that she would live with happiness in her heart.

Hope that the day would be great, just as the last was.

Hope that it would be _her_ day.

Just like every single one had been so far.

The girl stares down her opponents. The two Pokemon were considered legends.

Black and White.

Good and Evil.

_**Light and Dark.**_

Two Pokemon that couldn't survive without each other. Two Pokemon representing _hope._

And if they continued their onslaught, then there wouldn't be any hope left.

No…today was her day. And she would continue without any doubt in her mind. Today was _**hers**_. Nothing could stop her.

"Are you ready…White?" A voice asks her. White turns, sees her partner Black with his Pokemon out, a determined look on his face. White smiles, of course.

"White, Black! Good luck!" Belle cheers from below. Cheren just looks up, with something in his eyes. Even N had the faint glimmer in his own. White smiles.

Today was _their _day.

Nothing, _nothing_, could stop them now.

"Reshiram, Zekrom…they're going down." White grinned, fingering her bag. No matter what, they had to win.

"Today's our day." Black winks. Calm before the storm. And then, the battle begins.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, yes, a little too early to be writing about this, am I right? But I don' know what compelled me to write about this. I mean, I was listening to Yiruma, and then POOF! This occurs.**

**So basically, the hero scene. Where the heroine fights the legendary. Except…this is MY version. I really have no clue if this will happen at all. Told in White's perspective.**

**The beginning…was completely random. I originally intended to cut out the end and half the middle, because I just wanted White to play the piano. And then…the story basically just opened up. I really DON'T know where this came from.**

**If it's bad, then yes, I fully understand. My imagination scares me O_O**

_**-CaramalldansenXLove**_


End file.
